kindle_of_mountain_reachfandomcom-20200215-history
White Owl
'White Owl ' '''White Owl '''is a white she-cat with a very pale silver underbelly and bright blue eyes. History White Owl is born to Kakapo and Nightingale as Owl. Growing up, she lived close to where Chervil and her kin lived, but never knew she was there. Owl lived a normal kithood and had a rather peaceful kithood than most lone cats. Eventually, she found Chervil and her kin and made close friends with her. Kakapo and Nightingale were approving of their friendship. Suddenly, though, Kakapo and Nightingale was helping Chervil's sister, Cinnamon, defeat a very overgrown badger. Unfortunately, Nightingale died fighting the badger and later Cinnamon died of wounds. Owl was grief-stricken at this, but Kakapo helped her. One day, many moons later, a bear tried to break into their home. Owl and Kakapo flee, but the bear scratches Kakapo's back. After outrunning the bear, Kakapo dies of wounds. However, although Owl did not know, Kakapo went to The Kindle of the Night Sun for reasons no one knows why. He joins with Light Finder, and his new name is Shadow Keeper. Although not appearing to Gold Sun. Owl went to live with Chervil and help take care of Cinnamon's kits. Eventually, they meet Gold Coin, who was traveling. They make The Kindle of Mountain Reach and Owl becomes White Owl. She has kits with Gold Sun (Gold Coin) named Storm Cloud, Wishing Star, Falling Fern, and Crimson Dusk. She thought of naming one of her kits after Kakapo, but decided that that would mean a lot of explaining to Gold Sun. After Gold Sun's death, Chervil Leaf becomes the leader and White Owl becomes the beta. She still lives peacefully in the Kindle. Kin Kakapo - Kakapo is a tortoiseshell tom with brown, light brown, and black spots. He is the mate of Nightingale and father of White Owl. He dies at age approximate to 79.4 moons of a bear scratch. Nightingale - Nightingale is a black she-cat with white paws and small flecks of brown all over. She is the mate of Kakapo and the mother of White Owl. She dies at age approximate to 51.5 moons of a badger attack. Gold Sun - Gold Sun is a black tom with gold colored paws and a gold-tipped tail. He is the father of Falling Fern, Splotch, Whisper from Fallen Shadow, Storm Cloud, Crimson Dusk, and Wishing Star. His past mate was Spice, and his current mate is White Owl. He dies from old age at 102.9 moons. Wishing Star - Wishing Star is a white she-cat with a black spot on her forehead. Her parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Falling Fern - Falling Fern is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Her parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Storm Cloud - Storm Cloud is a black she-cat with dark gray and white splotches. Her parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Crimson Dusk - Crimson Dusk is a red tom with brown and gold faded-colored legs. His parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Trivia * White Owl is around 100.8 moons old, which makes her almost the same age as Gold Sun when he died. Author Statements * LibraTheConstellWing doesn't have a plan yet if White Owl will die before her leadership or not. Mistakes * White Owl has been mistakenly described as solid white with green eyes * Her name has been mistakenly misspelled White owl * There were a few times when she was called White Owl before joining the Kindle